


A Little Trick Learned From The Past

by JeanOtakuXL91



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanOtakuXL91/pseuds/JeanOtakuXL91





	A Little Trick Learned From The Past

“NO!”

“Usagi, please you know it past your bed time.”

“No mommy, I don't wanna!” the three year old daughter.

“Sweetie, it isn't healthy for you.” Kagome said.

“I said I don't wanna go to bed, mommy! I want to stay up and that's that!” she complained.

Just as priestess was about to give up thought, Inuyasha scoot over behind her and placed both hand on her black-tipped ears, scratching, rubbing with his finger and thumb together.

And with that, Usagi's eyelids drooped before she let out a big yawn as she lean down to floor in which, Inuyasha picked her up in his arms.

“Inuyasha, how did you do that?” Kagome asked gaping in disbelief in which he replied with a smile.

“Something I've learn from you a long time ago.”

Kagome thought for a moment until she immediately remembers what he meant.

{Flashback}

At night in the forest where, Inuyasha and the group set out camp for the evening as, Inuyasha sat down with both his legs and arms crossed along with his Tetsusaiga resting in his arm, claim to be on the look out. However he haven't slept for the past three days despite Kagome and his friend's pleading him to rest. However he refuse to do so as he had to be alert in case anything happens.

“Inuyasha, I'll watch over tonight. You haven't slept in three days.” Miroku said.

“Keh!” he scoffed. “Forget it.”

“But this isn't healthy for you, Inuyasha.” Sango added.

“We're so close to Naraku, I can practically smell him. I ain't sleepin', and there's nothin' you can do to make me!” Inuyasha rebuked.

Without him noticing, Kagome sneaking behind him as she put both her hands on his doggy ears and starts rubbing, and scratching them making him tense up for a moment as he quickly calms down letting out a low purr through his chest. His head hung down as he eyelids slowly droops down until their both closed as he passed out, snoring.

“Well, that was quick.” Kagome smiled, wrapping her arms around with pride of what she did.

{Flashback Ended}

Kagome couldn't help but giggle for that nostalgia moment they had together for so many years.

“Thanks, Inuyasha.”


End file.
